Arrogant brat! I love you with everything I have!
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: Sakura had never said no to him in the bedroom before. She always gave him what he wanted, never once objecting. But that was about to stop. The spoiled man above her was just that. Spoiled.


**..........................................................................."You arrogant brat! I love you with everything I have!"..................................................................**

**...........................................................................................................By: Regina Guthrie.................................................................................................**

"Ommy!" A squeal echoed through the walls that stretched from the nursery to the kitchen. The melodramatic tone in the small child's voice only caused her mother to smile as she continued to slice unions one by one. She gently swiped a piece of her pink hair behind her ear and shook her head in amusement at her two year old daughter.

"Sayuri Uchiha, go to sleep!" Sakura yelled back sternly even though a smile graced her perfect lips.

"Nooo!" The child whined as she stretched her words. Her mother sighed and scooped the union pieces into her hands and poured them into the boiling pan of water. In a matter of seconds, padded footsteps were audible as the small child ran down the hall.

She always did this. Sayuri Uchiha was a spoiled little girl, thanks to her mother who adored the small child to death. She was the second born and the only girl, her brother only two years older then her and currently with their father at the moment.

Sasuke Uchiha favorites his son over Sayuri, there was no doubt about that and Sakura found it unfair. When there son, Ryu, learned something about chakra control or just a simple battle technique, Sasuke was sure to acknowledge and help him correct it if he was wrong. Although, when Sayuri noticed the attention Ryu was receiving from their father, she wanted it too and tried to copy her brother. Sasuke just glared at his daughter in silence until she backed away from the two of them, making Sakura extremely angry at her husband.

"Ow! Ow!" Sayuri whined as she tripped over her own little feet on her way through the kitchen, pulling Sakura back into reality. She turned slightly towards the door way to meet the gaze of a pair of teary hazel green orbs. Sayuri's pink and black ringlets bounced around her rounded face as she stared up at her mother. Sakura smiled.

"Oh baby, are you okay?" Her mother asked in a sweet tone as she lowered herself to her daughters level and scooped her small body up into her arms. The little girl placed on hand on her mothers shoulder and stuck her pointer finger from her other hand out into Sakura's face.

"Me hurt tis inger, Ommy." Her daughter insisted, showing her mother the perfectly fine finger. Sakura smiled and looked at the small girl safely secured in her arms. She knew this petite little princess hadn't hurt her finger at all, maybe her toes but not her finger. "Kiss it Bebber?" The child whined lowly in a questioning voice. Her mothers smile only grew wider as she giggled slightly and brought her lips down to the child's finger, never breaking eye contact with her angel.

"Better?" She asked while pulling her lips away. Her daugher shook her head.

"Ight here hurts too." Sayuri told her mother while pointing to her nose. Sakura laughed at her daughter and sat her on the counter, next to the vegetables she had to cut. Without wasting any time, she kissed the small child's nose.

"Now is it better?" Sakura asked. Once again, her daughter shook her head.

"Tongue hurts too. Can me have Popsicle?" Her mother busted out laughing at her cute comment and nodded her head.

"You sure can."

"She sure can not." A husky voice rang from behind them. Sakura swirled around to meet with the gaze of her husbands hard stare. "You shouldn't reward her for lying, Sakura, her finger, nose and tongue are just fine." He stated coldly as he shuffled his way over to them.

"Sasuke, she's just playing." Sakura scowled at the man before her who reached for the small girl on top of the counter. Sakura watched with her hands on her hips as the man placed the child on the floor once more and shook his head. Once his hands left Sayuri she immediately ran to her mother and grabbed onto her right leg, hiding behind it. Ever since Sasuke had neglected her while he was playing with Ryu she stayed clear of him. She acted as though she was afraid of her own father.

"Sayuri, go get in bed now before I put you there." Her father hissed, ignoring Sakura's last comment. The little girl stared at him for a moment but then did something they both thought she would never dream about doing.

"No!" She screeched, sticking her tongue out at the man before her and sliding behind her mother a bit more. Sakura stared in shock at her two year old and hesitated, looked up at her husband. His eyebrow twitched slightly and his frown went down further as his body tensed.

Without warning, Sasuke snatched the small child from behind her mother and threw her up into his arms. Sayuri shrieked as she wiggled around in her fathers grip. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched him storm out of the room with there small child, kicking and screaming. Her motherly instincts got the best of her as she ran after the love of her life and her small child.

"Sasuke! Don't hurt her!" The woman worriedly told her husband as she reached for the small child in his arms, who also reached back for her. But the man only snatched the child the other way and continued to move forward. "Sasuke she's only a baby!"

"A spoiled rotin one at that. How could you turn one of my children into such a..."

"Such a what, Sasuke?" Sakura yelled at her husband, interrupting him and her child's cries. Both of them shut up and Sasuke stopped, glaring at his wife. "You constantly pick Ryu over her! She's your flesh in blood too Sasuke! I try to give her enough attention for both of us since your to busy with our son to even notice our daughter wants your love too! You act as though she's a burden to you and she's only in your way!" Sakura yelled as tears pricked at her eyes. Sasuke stared at his wife for a moment in shock at her words, but then straightened up.

"Speaking of Ryu, I dropped him off at his friends house for the night, so don't worry about him." He addressed before starting to walk again. The small child in his arms sniffled slightly as she stared at her mother with pleading eyes. Sakura only stared agape at the back of her husbands head. Then he stopped for a second. "And by the way, I wasn't going to hurt her."

* * *

"Are you going to talk to me, Sayuri?" The onyx orb man asked, glaring down at the small girl who had her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her cute features. They were in her room, on her bed where Sasuke had taken her after her outburst. On the way there, Sasuke had pondered over what his wife had said, even though he tried not too. Sayuri was supposed to be a boy. She was supposed to carry his name all her life and help with the restoration of the Uchiha clan. He knew he was favoring his son over his daughter but never thought anything about it, until now.

"Me want Ommy!" She hissed at the man next to her, sticking her bottom lip out a bit further then the top. Sasuke scowled.

" '_I _want _Mommy' _not 'Me want Ommy'." He correct the child before him. She only glanced at him and stuck her tongue out, causing a wave of anger to overtake him, but he held it back. Gently he reached for the small girl, ignoring how she flinched away from his hands, and dragged her carefully onto his lap. Sayuri tried to get up, but only was held down by her father sternly. "Sayuri Uchiha you are making me angry." He hissed at the small girl. She stiffened but only glared at him.

"Me name no Sayuri Uchiha anymore, it's Sayuri Uzumaki, cause me like Naruto better then you!" The girl insisted as she pouted more. Her father stiffened and before she knew what was happening, she was thrown onto her bed and her father was standing over her. Tears pricked at the child's eyes as he glared mercilessly down at his daughter.

"You listen to me, Sayuri. Only Uchiha's live here and if your not one then you leave! I have no use for you anyways brat!" He screamed at the little girl. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried and turned away from her father, her whole body shaking and her hands clutching onto her pillow. An urge came over the man above her to cradle her to him; to comfort her. But he ignored it, and went to walk out the door.

"Sasuke! What did you do to her!?" Sakura yelled worriedly as she busted through the room and over to her crying angel. In a matter of seconds she had the little girl wrapped in her arms and was craddling her, hushing her whimpers. Sasuke only scuffed at the scene.

"Don't baby her!" He roared, causing to two females to jump. Sasuke grabbed his wife's upper arm and ripped her off the bed, leaving his daughter sitting there, crying harder.

"Sasu-"

"You will _not _baby her for something that she deserves. I didn't hit her, I merely yelled, so leave her be!" He gritted out. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her husband and yanked her arm out of his grip. His face expression didn't falter as he watched her pull their child into her arms once more. "I want her gone." He whispered, causing his wife to stare up at him with shocked and frantic eyes. "She wants to be an Uzumaki so bad, then take her and leave her there!" He ordered, turning to leave but then stopped. "And while your dropping her off, bring my son back with you. A _true _Uchiha." He told her harshly, not taking a second glance at the two of them.

Sakura watched as her husband leave the room, only to have her eyes gloss over with tears. She hugged the small girl in her arms more firmly, resting her chin on her head. She couldn't give her daughter up, but what choice did she have? He made all the rules not her.

"Would you like to go stay over at Naruto's for a while, Sayrui?" She asked her daughter sweetly, tears pricking her eyes. She wouldn't leave her there for more then one night. No matter what her husband said. The small girl in her arms nodded and sniffled once more before smiling up at her mother.

* * *

"Ahh! Ryu! Tashi! Gemme that back!" The blond man yelled fanatically at the two little boys in front of him. They laughed as the small black haired child threw the tiny book towards his blond haired best friend. Naruto gritted his teeth as he watched his son run up the stairs with the book his wife had commanded him not to buy, but he didn't listen. He glanced at the child before him who had a goofy grin on his features.

"This isn't funny little Teme!" He yelled at the boy before him who only started laughing. It was amazing how much he looked like his father. The spitting image of him. You'd never guess he was Sakura's child too unless you looked closely. He had her cheek bones and smile, but that was it. Everything else was his fathers.

"Don't you think you should go get it before Tashi sees something we don't want him to?" A calm voice floated out. Naruto turned around to see his wife standing in the doorway with her arms crossed as she sighed. Her husband was hopeless sometimes.

"Oh! yea!" Naruto yelled while running up the stairs, tripping over his feet slightly, trying to get to his son. Ryu giggled and looked up at the woman before him. Hinata smiled down at him and laughed slightly at the grin plastered on his face.

"Are you this much of a hassil at home too?" She asked him sweetly while ushering him to follow her into the kitchen, which he did.

"Only sometimes! When daddy's home we have to be quiet and calm down but Mommy lets me and Sayuri play when he's not home." He told her while climbing up on a chair as Hinata handed the small four-year-old a sugar cookie. His eyes gleamed as he took it from her and started to gulp it down. She laughed at him.

"I haven't seen Sayuri in a while. Is she still as cute as she was three months ago?"

"When she wants to be." Hinata laughed at his response and patted his head. She had grown to love the child before her. Ryu was always over at there house because of Tashi and she just couldn't get enough of the little bundle of joy. She felt the same about his sister too, even if she didn't see her that often. She was stuck to Sakura's hip most of the time, unless Kimi, Ino's little girl, was around.

"Hinata! Look! I got it!" Naruto yelled with a grin plastered across his features as he held the book up above his head in triumph. Tashi was thrown over his shoulder with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed, looking very unpleased. Hinata rolled her eyes as Ryu laughed.

"I told yo-" She was interupted by a knock on the door. She and Naruto turned towards the front door and Naruto chuckled.

"I'll get it!" He announced while setting his youngest out of two sons down next to Ryu. He walked up to the door and opened it, his eyes widened but then he smiled. "Ah! Look, Hinata! It's Sakura and little Teme two." He announced while literally prying the little pink haired girl out of her mothers grip. He didn't notice her protests at all and hugged her to his chest. "She's gotten so big!" He exclaimed while smiling joyfully at the pinkette before him, who only smiled sadly. Naruto caught it immediately and his smile slowly faded into a worried expression. "H-hey Sakura, are you okay?" He asked her in a small voice, ushering her inside. She stepped inside and sighed.

"Sasuke's angry with Sayuri." She whispered out sadly. Naruto rose an eyebrow as his wife joined the two of them in the hallway. She gently took the two year old out of her husbands grip and placed her on the floor, kissing her forehead.

"Your brothers in the kitchen, sweetie. Why don't you go play with him." Hinata told the small girl before her in a loving tone. Sayuri grinned and nodded while padding her way into the kitchen. Sakura watched her daughter until she was out of sight and then let out a heavy sigh.

"What did Sasuke-teme say this time?" Naruto asked with a scowl on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and rose an eyebrow. This wasn't the first time Sasuke had done something like this and Naruto wasn't pleased with it. He knew just as well as Sakura how Sasuke played favorites and pushed his daughter to the side and it made Naruto extremely angry.

"He scared her and I'm not sure what she said, but when I got there she was crying and he was glaring at her. He told me to bring her here since she wanted to be an Uzumaki so bad and to bring back his son, a true Uchiha. H-he said to leave her here." She cried in a whisper as a tear rolled down her cheek. Naruto stared at her for a moment, and then sighed.

"He... He just needs time to cool down. I don't think he meant i-"

"She's just a baby. He's treating her like it's her fault she was born a girl. I know he doesn't mean it but that doesn't mean it's right for him to do it." She told him, sweeping a piece of her hair behind her ear while taking in a shaky breath. Hinata watched the woman before her with sorry eyes before stepping forward and engulfing her into a calming embrace.

"Talk to him about it."

"I've tried."

"No, I mean really talk to him about it. As in 'Stop treating Sayuri the way you are or I'll leave and take them both with me' talk." Naruto pushed with Stern eyes. Sakura smiled sadly at her best friend and shook her head.

"We both know that would be a useless threat. Sasuke would call the bluff. He's not stupid." Sakura told him, breaking away from Hinata and offering her a small smile. "Could you two keep her for tonight, until I cool everything down at home?" She asked with a smile, a fake smile.

"Yea, we'll keep her." Hinata told her friend with a nodded. Naruto shrugged with a sigh. He was seriously not okay with the way his best friend was treating his daughter, but what could he do?

"Ryu! C'mon, we're leaving!" Sakura called for her son. She watched as he ran from the kitchen with a goofy smile on his face and a laughing little pink haired girl on his back, one of her black streaks falling out of her pony tail and into her face as her brother carried her around on his back. Sakura smiled at the two of them. They were extremely close siblings, it took a lot to keep the separated at home.

"Is Sayuri staying?" He watched as his mother nodded. "But Niki is sleeping, there's no one for her to play with." Ryu insisted, expressing that he wanted her to come home. Naruto and Hinata's last child was a little girl too, the same age as Sayuri. They had three kids. One taking the age of seven, the other five, and then two.

"I'll come get her in the morning, I promise. And then you can take her to the park if you want." Sakura offered her oldest child, who smiled and nodded while letting the little girl jump off his back. She watched as he turned to her and kissed her forehead and ran into his mothers arms. Sakura picked him up and settled him on her hip as she brushed away one of his black bangs out of his face.

"Ommy!" The little girl whined while running up to her mother and clutching onto her leg, begging for attention too. Sakura laughed softly before bending down and kissing her forehead, smoothing down her hair. Sayuri smiled and ran over to Naruto, reaching for him. He grinned while picking her small form up into his arms.

"C'mon! We can go watch cartoons on the T.V and throw pop-corn at the bad guys!" Naruto told the girl in his arms, she giggled and nodded.

"I wanna do it too!" Tashi rushed over to his dad and latched onto his leg, Naruto laughed and told his son to come along as they disappeared into the living room. Hinata sighed.

"I better go make the pop-corn before they throw the pillows around again." She told her friend while shaking her head. Sakura laughed and nodded.

"Well, I'll see you tomarrow. Thanks again." Sakura told her before heading out the door.

* * *

By the time Sakura came through the front door of the Uchiha household, the little boy cradled in her arms was fast asleep. His head rested in the junction between her neck and shoulder while his hands were balled up into fists, hanging onto the material of her white sundress. She smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head, walking towards his room.

She gently pushed the door open with a small squeak while moving towards his bed that was positioned on the east wall, right under a small window. Laying his small body down and pulling the covers over him, she once again leaned down and kissed his forehead, smoothing his hair down slightly as she stared at his sleeping form with a smile. He reminded her so much of his father, the man she loved with all her heart.

She reached for Ryu's tiny hand that lay limp on the left side of his face, resting on the pillow. Sakura gently took his small fingers into her own and rubbed lightly over each one, leaning over and laying a kiss on the palm of his hand.

"You're so small." She whispered as her smile grew. Closing her eyes she remembered the first time she had found out she was pregnant with him. She was so happy and overjoyed that she couldn't stay seated. She was bouncing all over the place and Sasuke didn't know what to do with her. He, of course, just nodded and 'hn'ed when he heard what the medic had told them, but inside, she could see how happy he was too.

While she was pregnant with their first child, she remembered how every month on the same day they had found out about Ryu being in her, Sasuke would take a second to rub her stomach and lay a kiss right on her bellybutton. He had done this in the middle of the night, making sure she was asleep so she wouldn't catch him showing how much he cared, but she made a point to stay awake just to feel him show his love towards the child, even though he thought she was really sleeping.

When he finally was born, craddled in her arms covered in blood and crying, Sasuke insisted on taking him from her so she could rest. Telling her that he was just looking out for her, but she knew he wanted to hold his son so badly he couldn't stand it. Sadly for him though, the nurses took him right out of her hands a minute after handing him over to clean him up.

While normal mothers would have gotten to take care of their baby and hold it all the time while being in the hospital, she found the little bundle of joy in Sasuke's arms more then her own. She sometimes had to literally pry the child out of his arms so she could feed him, and even then he insisted on trying to hold him while she did.

Sakura laughed lowly at the memory and shook her head. When she was pregnant with Sayuri, things were even better. He didn't hide that he wanted the baby as much as she did like he did when Ryu was in her. Sasuke took the time every night to rub and kiss her stomach, pleased with his first child and couldn't wait for the next. She never would have thought that he was one-hundred percent positive that it was a boy, in his mind.

As time went on, it came to the point where they could tell the sex of the baby, but Sasuke refused to go so they never found out before she was born. While she started to grow, Ryu was always by his mothers side, insisting on touching her stomach and when the baby would kick him he'd squeal with happiness. And when the time finally came, and her small little body came out and the medic yelled she was a girl, Sasuke had stiffened beside her and at the time she couldn't figure out why.

It was only when she was in the hospital for two days and Sasuke had only come by four times, all when the baby wasn't around. Ryu had stayed with her the whole time and loved the baby she had to death. On the third day, Sakura had the baby in her arms, watching her sleep when Ryu insisted on naming her after Naruto. Sakura tried to explain to him that Sayuri was a girl but all he said was _"Daddy said I was getting a brother."_ and that when everything clicked together.

"Let's go to bed." A husky voice rang out lowly from the door way, bringing Sakura back to the present. She frowned slightly, but nodded. She gently pushed past his figure and headed towards the room they shared. She could hear his footsteps behind her, padding and thumping. When they reached the door that led into the room, Sakura sighed. She was about to push it open when the man behind her wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered lowly, leaning back against his tall form. He only smirked as his lips came down onto the heated flesh of her neck, sucking the skin into his mouth while running his tongue over it, causing goose bumps to appear. Before she could even blink, he had her laying down on there king sized bed, hovering over her. He didn't waste anytime to shed her clothing and his own, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She sighed into his action, arching as his hands roamed her body. It was when his hands gently slipped between her knees and began to open her legs for him did she come to her senses.

__

"Ommy, why addy not ike me?" The small child cried as she nestled into her mothers warming embrace.

Sakura slammed her knees shut and glared up at the man that was looking at her with wide eyes. Sakura had _never _said no to him in the bedroom before. She _always_ gave him what he wanted, never once objecting. But that was about to stop. The spoiled man above her was just that. _Spoiled. _He got everything he wanted. After betraying the village they had just let him back in with hardly any punishment, after trying to kill Naruto he had forgiven him with out a thought, after hurting her Sakura had still agreed to let him in and marry him, after not being sure she was ready to be a mother she still bared the child right when he wanted it. And when he finally didn't get what he wanted and Sayuri was a girl, he practically disowned her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I hate you!" She yelled at the man above her as she flipped to her side and yanked the covers from under him, wrapping them around her body as she faced towards the wall. She felt his body tense beside her and she couldn't help but feel a bit bad. She didn't hate him, and she knew that. She loved him with everything she had but she just couldn't help the rage she was feeling.

"You.....Hate me?" His whisper was uneven, even though he tried to keep it collected. Sakura flipped over and glared at him, causing him to jump slightly.

"No! You arrogant brat! I love you with everything I have! I just hate the way you treat our daughter! What would you say if I told you you were just like your father!" She yelled towards the man before her. She watched as he stiffened up even more and his breathing halted as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"You told me your father only was interested in Itachi, and hardly even took notice to you most of the time." Sakura stopped for a minute. "Most of the time." She whispered out to her husband. "Huh. I guess since you _never_pay attention to Sayuri your worse then your father, right?" She hissed before climbing out of bed and heading towards the door, draping a robe over her body. "I'm going to go sleep with Ryu, I can't stand to be with you at the moment." She whispered out sadly, not taking a second glance at the man she knew she had just torn apart.

Sasuke watched her leave the room, his whole being stiff and hurt. He hated his father for the way he treated him. He hated how he favored Itachi. Sasuke had promised himself when Ryu was born that he'd always be there for him and never act like he didn't matter to him. He didn't want to be like her father, but without even noticing it, he had become his father, if not, worse.

* * *

Naruto groaned as knocking on his front door woke him from his slumber. He tried to ignore it, but it got louder and more persistent. Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Someone had a death wish. Grumbling under his breath, Naruto broke away from his wife's embrace and lazily made his way down the stairs, eyes hardly open. The knocking started to get louder.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He yelled angrily as he approuched the door, rubbing the back of his head. When he finally reached out for the door knob and opened the door, his eyes widdened at his visitor but then a scowl over took his face. "What do you want?"

"Sayuri." Was the Uchiha's only response as he invited himself in, walking past his best friend. Naruto looked at him angrily.

"Don't you think you've tormented that little girl enough, Uchiha? Why don't you leave her alone?" Naruto hissed. Sasuke glanced over at the blond male before him and shrugged.

"I need to see her."

"You need to leave."

"Not without my daughter." Naruto laughed darkly at his statement.

"Daughter? I don't think you have the right to call her that anymore. The child can't even be in eyesight of you or she'll have a panic attack." Naruto whispered lowly, his eyes averted to the ground. Sasuke only stared at him. "She's precious, you know. So what if she's a girl. That just makes it all the better, Teme. With a son, you train and practice with them, love them and watch them succeed, watching them try to surpass you. With a daughter, you hold her and love her, watch out for her and then use her as an excuse to kill all the useless men out their that might try to take her from you. Don't give her up so easily." Sasuke stared at his best friend for a moment longer, but then nodded, walking towards the spare room where he knew his daughter would be.

Sasuke looked down at the small bundle hidden from his eyes under the covers. Her pink and black locks poking out and sprawled out on top of her pillows. Her face was hidden and her body was too. Only one small foot was poked out the side of the blanket, probably because she had gotten hot during the night.

Sasuke took a seat on the edge of the bed, pulling the covers down slightly to look at her cute chubby face. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted. Without even realizing it, a smile graced his lips as he slowly brought a hand up tp run though her curls.

__

"Huh. I guess since you never pay attention to Sayuri your worse then your father, right?"

Sasuke flinched slightly as her words rang through his head. "I'm sorry." He whispered out to the sleeping form before him. The words were unfamiliar on his tongue, but he truly was sorry. He was sorry for ignoring her, he was sorry for not sharing his love with her, but mostly, he was sorry for turning into his father.

"Addy?" A sleepy voice whispered out. Sasuke looked down at the small girl before him. She started to rub the sleep out of her eyes as she glanced up at her father. "What you 'uing?" The petite form before him asked in curiosity as she lifted herself up into a sitting position, looking at her father with scared eyes. Sasuke frowned at this and sighed.

"Watching you sleep." He told her as he scanned her face, watching her coward away from him, backing up a bet until her back hit the wall the bed was pushed up against.

"Why?" She squeaked and her father only smirked at her curiosity.

"C'mere Sayuri." He ordered while opening his arms to her so she could crawl into them. He watched her debate about it. It took her a moment but finally she crawled over to her father and onto his lap. Sasuke wrapped her small body in his arms and held her tightly, burying his nose into her soft hair. "I'm sorry." He whispered out to his daughter. He heard a giggle come from her after a moment and pulled away slightly, staring at the girl as she smiled up at him.

"Me want to be Uchiha again." She said happily as the goofy grin on her face grew. "Naruto funny, but me wove addy more!" She insisted with a giggle. Sasuke felt his heart warm up at the words she had spoken. he smiled at her. A true smile. Something your lucky to ever get to see from Sasuke Uchiha.

"Really? How much?" He asked her teasingly while rubbing his nose into her neck, causing her the squeal with laughter, trying to push his head away. Sasuke chuckled as he finally gave in to her and let her little hands push his face away.

"Tis much!" She told him happily as she stretched her arms as far as they could go. Sasuke smirked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Sayuri giggled as she took her arms that were out in the air and wrapped them around his neck. He couldn't get over how small and cute she was. Just to be able to make her squeal with laughter made it so he couldn't hold a smile back. He wished he hadn't been so stubborn to ignore her and never get the chance to share the two years of her life that had already went by with her.

"How about we go home?" He whispered to her, standing up with her in his arms.

She shook her head "Me want ice cream." Sayuri told him while pulling away from the embrace. She crossed her arms over her chest with a small pout while her father carried her towards the front door.

"Well then I guess we'll have to stop somewhere before we arrive home." He hesitantly told her. She smiled widely at him and nodded with a giggled.

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm going to go pick Sayuri up from Naruto. Breakfast is on the t-" Sakura shut up when she entered there bed room as her eyes widened. After a second a smile graced her lips at the sight in front of her. Sasuke was fast asleep on the bed with Sayuri's small form cuddled up to his side. His arm was slung around her and his chin rested on the top of her head. Wrappers of ice cream sandwiches were everywhere.

Slowly, she walked across the room and bent down, laying a kiss on her daughters forehead and then leaned over to her husbands ear. "I love you so much, Sasuke-kun." She whispered as she kissed his cheek tenderly. He hummed slightly but then peeked at her with on eyes.

"Right here hurts too." He told her while pointing at his lips. Sakura laughed at the man before her and leaned down, capturing his lips slightly before pulling away.

"Better?" She watched him think for a moment, and then a devilish smirk overtook his features.

"Well, I can think of another place that hurts too." He wiggled his eyebrows at her slightly.

"Sasuke!" She waled while hitting his arm playfully. He chuckled before closing his eyes and pulling his daughter closer to him, falling back into a deep slumber.


End file.
